


Like Scarlet

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Eevee's Quickshots [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, quickshot, self-imposed challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Wish: Kazama and Chizuru, dancing under moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Scarlet

It was a slow waltz, but even so, Chizuru’s heart raced, sounding like hundreds of drums inside her ears. She refused to look at him, knowing fully well that she would become instantly captivated by his scarlet gaze.

Scarlet, like her dress, like the curtains, like the wine they drank before taking to the floor. But none of them held a candle to the raw power his eyes held. The richness, the purity; all of it was far too overwhelming for her to take.

So she didn’t look.

Instead, she took the time to focus the floor, her petite feet shuffling back and forth as Kazama guided her on, one hand holding her hand, the other resting casually on her hip. She found herself too aware of its placement, too aware of the cold air on her bare shoulders, too aware of his scarlet gaze on her—

Just then, her heel caught on something, and her ankle bend inward. She nearly fell, but strong arms held her up, preventing her fall. She dared a glance upward, concern riddled over Kazama’s face as he looked down at her with his brilliant, enrapturing scarlet eyes.

His scarlet eyes.

The very eyes she fell in love with and will continue to fall in love with, again and again and again.


End file.
